septem peccamen
by laeriel77
Summary: the road to hell is paved with good intentions//he avoids Crosses as much as she avoids the truth


**001 - wood**

he avoids Crosses as much as she avoids the truth

**002 - alone**

she prefers troubles to solitude

**003 - remembering**

it never was this easy, and he's glad he has someone that can understand him-if only a little

**004 - unsure**

she bites onto her lower lip and glances between what he's offering her and what she has behind

**005 - stairs**

his succession to the Throne was as easy as his father's Fall

**006 - stall**

_when her hands hold his he thinks he has no need of Heavens and Gods_

**007 - sisters**

at first he feared she wouldn't find any company there; little Iove, however, proved him wrong

**007 - secret**

she has her own agenda, and he has his own-and they're both fine with that

**008 - puzzle**

she discovers that he is excellent with weapons, enigmas, and unsolvable riddles - considering he is one.

**009 - trickery**

in order to keep his Title he has to be all the things his father was and maybe even more; and it's amusing seeing him say those lies as easily as one would smile

**010 - definite**

she knows he is not lying when he transforms into a hideous monster; decaying and bleeding and _with the same cold blue eyes_

**011 - infinite**

he will never die

**012 - sarcasm**

'You never lie,' he informs her and she shrugs at that

**013 - family**

once upon a time, he had a mother too

**014 - prism**

there is no sun in Hell; and that is why she catches herself staring at the huge crystals almost too frequently

**015 - division**

all those that serve him, who would die for him; to _protect__** him**_, he doesn't care about them as much as he does about others

**016 - equation**

she has tried many times to count his age; to find the beginning; but she always finds herself lost after a few thousand years

**017 - ship**

'our ticket to redemption was lost a long time ago' he calls to the demons that spread in masses; _a field of fear and death_; and she simply listens and hopes

**020 - battle**

before the Falls, there was still war - just, less of it

**021 - monotony**

the sky is always black and red and she hates it

**022 - questions**

there are still years to come and countless of questions she will ask him

**023 - mesh**

it troubles him, and at the same time, he feels alright with himself

**024 - pivotal**

the Captains complain; _whine_ that he is no longer the Emperor they once knew; and he wonders if he would say the same were they in his position

**025 - praise**

no mortal respects him in the end-except for her

**026 - terror**

terror is the name of one of his many faces, terror is what follows war

**027 - interest**

elves are simple creatures, bound to live almost forever, and others, lowlifes, are meant to never pass away; but he cares not about them, rather than humans, who still somehow manage to survive

**028 - slaughter**

she wishes that they were immortal, but as he tells her (right as they scream and die), 'No one is, and every death here will be called slaughter someday.'

**029 - gemstones**

if only his fellow demons could see what a jewel she was

**030 - fruit**

the trees bear no fruits there, except for the tree called Sterilis Spero, which also means 'futile hope'

**031 - grace**

along with their wings they lost their elegance-their _blessing_; but he doesn't miss them so much anymore

**032 - time**

only the millennia in front of her will tell her if she was meant for this place

**033 - walls**

the tower of Malice is their very own coffin; when they Fell they came here, when they will Fall again it shall be still standing there

**034 - street**

the news of a Queen quickly spread through Noralhugna and imps and devils can't wait to see their new Empress

**035 - hair**

the scissors move mechanically, while she is avoiding the sight of her pink tresses spread over the bathroom floor

**036 - eyes**

if she could only stop feeling the prickle of hair at the nape of her neck every time she saw a tormented soul, she would be perfectly satisfied

**037 - piercing**

the road to hell is paved with good intentions

**038 - cloak**

he hides himself behind lies and masks and smiles he rarely means and she wonders if he truly believes all the things he promises her

**039 - fire**

considering they are close to the core of the worlds' very existence, he is always freezing

**040 - veil**

she is hid behind a veil as she is forever bonded with him but the atmosphere reminds her more of a funeral than a wedding

**041 - throne**

Ascention to the throne reminds him of a sacrifice altar

**042 - blossoms**

she will never understand why men enjoy comparing women to flowers, especially Baal, because girls like she and Iove are more like ungainly weeds.

**043 - storm**

there is no rain there, but sometimes she can imagine roaring clouds above her head, rumbling angrily at the _tainted ones_

**044 - pendant**

he tells her to forget about wearing any kind of jewellery there because it will be probably stolen a day or two later; may she be his wife or not

**045 - dull**

he'd be damned if he could call his life tedious, but he had not expected to find himself trying to catch his breath

**046 - birth**

they were born in a loving embrace, beautiful and graceful; and they will die in the same embrace, hideous and forsaken

**047 - calendar**

years pass like days and she wonders if her father is still alive, somewhere

**048 - seeds**

the trees may not bear fruits but the flowers still pollen and he finds her allergy all too entertaining

**049 - clouds**

they are all good actors, she muses, knowing that beneath their carefree attitudes lie frowns that deform their faces

**050 - demon**

pitchforks are a thing of the past, so instead of pronged weapons, the demons lurking in the pits of hell use words


End file.
